


LEC Snippets

by phoenixsigns



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Bets, Break Up, Collars, Crossdressing, Drabble, Fic Snippets, Fluff, Glory Hole, High School AU, Kisses, M/M, PWP, Smut, Teasing, Vibrators, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixsigns/pseuds/phoenixsigns
Summary: Little LEC ficlets inspired by chats with friends on Twitter.





	1. PerkZ/Caps (Stream shenanigans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short scene inspired by this happening on Caps' stream: https://imgur.com/Dn3qksM ;)

Luka has his hand over Rasmus' mouth. "No talking," he says with a grin as Rasmus feigns fear for his audience.

Rasmus shivers in Luka's grasp, a tingle running up his body from the contact, but what he's feeling isn't fear.

"How would you react if I dragged you off to have my way with you?" Luka murmurs, low enough the microphone doesn't pick up his voice. "Leave your audience wondering what I'm gonna do with you."

Rasmus can't reply, but the tent in his pants gives away his answer. Luka smiles smugly when he sees it.


	2. PerkZ/Jankos (Kiss meme)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following prompt from a kiss meme I used: "42. Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead."

“Marcinnnnn,” Luka whines as he enters the practice room, leaning his chin on the top of Marcin’s gaming chair. 

“What do you want, Luka?” Marcin grumbles, not bothering to turn around and face his teammate. On-screen, Elise is chomping on a blue sentinel.

“Stop practicing already!” Luka tries to grab the chair and twirl Marcin around, but Marcin plants and feet and refuses to move. “Let’s go get something to eat!”

“You’ll be eating my fist if you don’t leave me alone,” Marcin says, pinging bot lane as he notices the opponent’s jungler heading in for a gank there. “And we just ate dinner two hours ago.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean eating food.” Luka leans over to pepper the left side of Marcin’s face with kisses. “I didn’t drink all that pineapple juice for nothing, honey.” 

The tips of Marcin’s ears turn pink, but he still doesn’t turn around. “Go let Caps suck your dick if that’s what you want. He’s always down for that.”

“So are you, usually.” Luka pouts and presses more kisses down Marcin’s face, going until he reaches Marcin’s pale neck. Marcin hisses and tries to push Luka away. “Fuck off, I can’t see the screen!”

“Oh, just surrender already. Your AD Carry sucks and you’re not doing well enough to carry the game.” With a flick of the wrist, Luka turns the monitor off and straddles Marcin’s lap, causing the gaming chair to cant dangerously. “Come on, wouldn’t you rather play with me instead?” he simpers, pressing a finger to his lips seductively.

“Luka, you little-!” Marcin’s protests are silenced as Luka pulls him into a kiss. After a few moments of surprise and anger, he eventually starts kissing Luka back, their tongues battling for dominance because Marcin never truly gives in to Luka, not now and not ever. 

Judging by the smug look in Luka’s eyes, he doesn’t agree.


	3. Finn/Sencux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following prompt from the kiss meme: "32. A kiss so passionate, so perfect - that after they part, neither person can open their eyes for a few moments afterwards."

Chres can barely believe his eyes when he sees the victory screen in front of him. Filled with joy, he jumps up from his seat, the cheers of the crowd echoing in his ears, and runs over to the only person he has eyes for right now.

Finn’s lips crash into his as he pulls Chres into a tight embrace. Around them, the audience’s cheers turn into gasps of shock and the casters start to murmur, but Chres is oblivious to all of it. Finn’s lips are soft against his, but the way he moves his mouth against Chres’ is anything but soft or gentle. Chres feels the passion and the love in Finn’s every move, every flick of his tongue and shifting of his hands on Chres’ waist, and he eagerly responds in kind, eyes fluttering shut as he lets himself give into the sensation of kissing his boyfriend.

Eventually, after what feels at once like an eternity and like no time has passed at all, Finn and Chres’ mouths slowly part. Lips still mere inches away, Chres can still feel Finn’s soft huffs of breath against his face, and he’s sure Finn can feel the same from him.

Before the reality of what they’ve just done sinks in, Chres keeps his eyes shut, sharing breaths with Finn as the memory of their kiss lingers between their lips. 

Just a little longer like this, he thinks. Just a little bit longer.


	4. Rekkles/Broxah (High School AU??)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captain of the football team!Broxah and head cheerleader!Rekkles. Ayup!

Martin likes to wear Mads’ letterman jacket when it’s game day. The jacket is big enough that it barely covers the bottom of his skirt, making it look like he’s not wearing anything under it. On the back, BROCK-PEDERSON 42 is printed on in big block letters, proudly declaring who the jacket really belongs to. 

Who Martin really belongs to.

During lunch Mads always sits next to his teammates, chatting away with them about practice, the next game, the cheerleaders and how cute they are. Martin is always there too, keeping an eye out for Mads. Not because he thinks Mads would ever cheat on him, of course, but to catch the moments where Mads gets flustered and turns bright pink, where he hears a good joke and his face breaks into a grin. 

When they’re alone, Martin does his best to make Mads blush the way he does with his friends. To make him smile and laugh and look at Martin like he’s the only person in the world.

Often, he succeeds.


	5. glory to the king (Kobbe/???)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kobbe/a stranger at a glory hole. Written for a dear friend's birthday. Also I just realized that some things here make no sense anatomically whoops.

Kasper props his hands against the cold, hard walls of the bathroom stall, shivering. He’s naked from the waist down, his jersey pulled up to his elbows, exposing most of his body to the cool air. 

“You ready?” Someone asks from the next stall, Kasper has no idea who. His voice is deep and a little raspy. Maybe he smokes, maybe it’s just his voice. Either way, it makes a jolt of electricity run up his spine.

“Yeah,” Kasper whispers, telling himself that he is.

A strong, firm hand is suddenly cupping his backside. Kasper shakes a little, whether from nerves or anticipation.

“Be a good boy,” that raspy voice skitters into Kasper’s ears, barely heard over the blood pounding in his head. He can feel himself getting hard.

The hand slides down, index finger prodding at the glistening, wet entrance to his hole. There’s a soft chuckle. “Already open for me, huh?”

Kasper grits his teeth and nods, remembering the past few minutes, splaying out on the toilet seat and shoving three lube-slick fingers up there over and over while jerking off. He’s still hard.

“In that case, I won’t hold back.” The hand retreats, to Kasper’s shameful   
disappointment, quickly replaced by something much thicker and harder pressing against the tight ring of muscle.

Kasper isn’t able to hold back a quiet gasp as the stranger’s big, thick cock begins to slide into him, shoving through the tight ring of muscle and causing his own erection to jerk. There’s another chuckle, causing Kasper to flush dark in his cheeks and press a hand against his mouth to prevent any further sound from escaping.

The person fucking him takes his time at first, slowly pushing inside until the friction threatens to drive Kasper mad, but eventually he comes to a stop. Kasper is grateful for the chance to catch his breath and adjust to having a dick in him. He feels so full he can barely breath at first, but eventually it gets less intense. 

As if on cue, the stranger slowly pulls out. Kasper wants to whine, suddenly feeling so much more empty. 

The cock abruptly slams back into him. Kasper lets out a muffled scream, fingers scrabbling for purchase against the shiny smooth walls of the stall.

Now all bets are off. The stranger in the next stall starts up a brutal pace, mercilessly pounding into Kasper until he’s a drooling mess. Every brush against his prostate is like heaven, and he chases it, angling his hips to try and get more, more, more. The stranger is a tease, though, repositioning his hips too so the intense sparks are always fleeting, never lasting. Kasper hates it as much as he loves it.

Kasper can’t help himself and lets out a hideously desperate moan as the stranger comes inside of him, cum coating his insides. He reaches down to finally touch his own cock, achingly hard the whole time, and he comes after three strokes.

As Kasper removes the hand from his mouth, panting harshly as he comes down from the high of orgasm, the stranger pulls out of him. He can hear the rustle of clothes and a zipper being pulled up in the next stall.

“That was amazing,” someone says hoarsely. With a start, Kasper realizes that it was himself.

“Damn right it was.” The stranger’s voice is less raspy now, smoothed out by the satisfaction that Kasper can hear in his voice. “We should do this again sometime.”

Kasper hesitates. Do it again? That’s not what he came here for. 

Was it?

“Yeah, sure.”


	6. Broxah/Upset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Broxah subbing to bratty twinks is Good.

Elias visits Fnatic after scrims. He greets Tim, who lets him into the house, and heads straight for Mads’ room. 

Mads is sitting on his bed, playing on his phone. A small black box is on the bed next to him. When he notices Elias enter, he smiles at him.

“Hey,” he says in that soft, gentle voice of his. Elias smiles back, but it’s not nearly as soft.

“Hey, babe. You ready?” he asks. Mads nods and takes the box, opening it to reveal a black leather collar nestled carefully inside. Reverently, he removes the collar from the box, turning it so Elias’ name is visible on the side in gold embroidery. Elias takes a moment to admire the craftsmanship. It had cost him a pretty penny, but it was always worth it to see the collar fitted snugly against Mads’ pale throat.

“Put it on,” he orders. Mads obeys immediately, strapping the collar around his neck. He’s only blushing slightly as he does so. The first few times they’d done this, Mads had been as red as a fire truck the whole time.

“Stand up,” Elias says once Mads is done. “Strip for me.”

Mads turns a shade darker but obeys. Elias watches hungrily as more and more skin is revealed, stretching over Mads’ well-muscled figured. When Mads gets to his underwear, Elias practically drools as his massive cock, already half-hard from being watched, is slowly revealed.

“Good,” Elias says, voice cracking a little. “Now grab the lube and sit down on the bed.”

When Mads is on the bed, Elias climbs up to join him, straddling his hips. He takes the lube and pops the cap open, pouring some lube onto Mads’ fingers. “Get me ready for you,” he murmurs. “Stretch me out nice and good so I can take your cock all the way in me.”

Mads nods and effortlessly lifts Elias up to position him at a better angle, which makes Elias’ breath catch in his throat. Elias bites his lip as Mads pushes a finger in, preparing him for what’s about to come. He wishes he could do this every day.


	7. PerkZ/Jankos (a bad bet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: lol g2 would definitely make bets where the loser has to wear a vibrator onstage  
> me: I NEED TO WRITE THIS NOW

Luka bites his lips and shuffles around in his chair, hoping none of the coaches or refs notice that something’s up with him. Luckily, they all seem to be busy at the moment. 

How did he get here, exactly? Oh, if only Luka could tell you. All he knows is that, ten minutes ago, Marcin had gone with him to the bathroom and shoved a vibrator into him.

“Good luck,” he’d whispered mockingly into Luka’s ear, dangling the remote in front of his eyes before leaving. Luka had stood there, pressed against the stall they’d been in, composing himself so he could go out there without immediately giving it away.

The reason Marcin had done such a thing was the result of a dumb bet. Luka had bet that he couldn’t hold his breath for more than a minute, and Marcin had taken him up on it. Unfortunately for him, turns out Marcin “Deep Throat King” Jankowski was pretty good at holding his breath.

Luka’s breaths are ragged as the vibrator inches closer and closer to his prostate as he shifts around. The chair he’s sitting in is usually comfortable, but today it’s constant movement is threatening to drive him crazy, and Marcin hasn’t even turned the thing on yet.

How is he going to get through a whole game with this thing in him?, he wonders.

As if on cue, the vibrator suddenly jolts to life inside him before just as quickly dying back down, sending sparks of sensation through his body. Luka just barely manages to muffle his yelp. GrabbZ glances at him, but turns away when he doesn’t notice anything unusual going on.

Marcin, on the other hand...Marcin is giving him the most evil smile from two seats down. If Luka looks down carefully, he can spot Marcin rubbing the remote between his thumb and forefinger. Hazily, he wonders how Marcin is going to turn that thing on and off during the game.

Marcin flicks the remote and the vibrator starts moving again. It’s starting to brush against Luka’s prostate just so, and Luka bites down the whimper that’s threatening to bubble out. 

“Marcin, Luka, pay attention to your screen!” GrabbZ barks. “It’s picks and bans now.”

Marcin grins and slips the remote into his pocket before turning back to his screen. It quickly dawns on Luka what that means, much to his horror.

Martin isn’t going to do anything with that remote until the game is over. It’s going to be on the whole time. Pulsing and throbbing inside Luka during picks and bans, as the game loads, all the way until someone’s nexus falls. Luka’s going to have to pay attention with an active vibrator in him the whole game.

Luka is fucked.


	8. Caps/Fnatic (Sex Dystopia AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is based off an AU a friend came up with where what position you play dictates your sex life. So all top laners are tops, all junglers are doms, all mid laners are switches (and must switch between topping and bottoming), all ADCs are bottoms, and all supports are subs. If someone fails to act in accordance with these strict roles, the chip implanted in their necks makes them feel nausea and pain. 
> 
> Also this is set back when Caps was a member of Fnatic.

Rasmus hasn’t had a normal life since he joined Fnatic. Sometimes it feels like he never will again.

“This will help you perform competitively,” his coach had said as the surgeon inserted the chip into the back of his neck. “Think of it as a way to build team synergy.”

Rasmus doesn’t know if any synergy is being built between him and his teammates because of the chip. Sometimes it feels like the opposite.

Mads is so strong and self-assured, both on the Rift and in real life...until they step into the bedroom. Then he’s reduced to an awkward stuttering mess who looks like he wishes he were anywhere else.

As Mads carefully pushes two fingers into Rasmus, he’ll says things like he’s reading off a memorized script, mouth emitting empty-sounding declarations of how Rasmus has been a bad boy and needs to be punished. Sometimes he’ll pause and glance at Rasmus, as if to see if he’ll react, maybe protest Mads’ words. Rasmus never says anything, just stares back up at him. He never knows how to respond to Mads during sex.

Once, after getting pounded into the mattress by an enthusiastic  Gabriël while being watched by a very unenthusiastic Zdravets, Rasmus playfully taps Mads’ ass and asks him why he isn’t practicing. Mads freezes and turns bright red, looking adorable and sexy and just so edible, but-

Nothing comes of it, of course. Mads runs to his room with a sudden bout of dizziness and Dylan shakes his head disapprovingly at Rasmus. As penance, Rasmus beds an eerily quiet Zdravets that night.

Meanwhile, Martin...Martin will cling to Rasmus at random times. Sometimes it’s after he’s been topped by Gabriël or Mads or some other top laner or jungler, in which case Rasmus can reciprocate his affection and something can come of it, but equally likely is that he’ll start touching Rasmus’ arm after he’s been with Zdravets (usually when Zdravets wants to make Gabriël jealous). Rasmus wonders what he thinks he’s doing, risking his health like that. Does this mean that he actually wants to top Rasmus? But no, that’s impossible. 

He’s a bot laner, after all.

Sometimes Rasmus wishes he could get out of this crazy life, quit League and settle down with a nice boy who’ll have sex with him whenever they want, in whatever way they want. Sometimes he dreams of being able to live without gazing into Mads’ hollow eyes that are screaming for escape, without being a part of Gabriël and Zdravets’ relationship drama and twisted power plays, without Martin wanting something he can’t have and making Rasmus long for the same.

But then he goes out on stage, gets kill after kill, has people calling him one of the best there is, and he knows he can’t stop. Not yet.


	9. Finn/Kikis (after the news)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kikis is leaving Rogue...So I wrote this angsty little number

They’re lying together in Finn’s bed when Mateusz turns to look at him.

“Finn,” he says quietly, hesitantly, eyes brimming with some emotion Finn can’t quite identify. “I have to tell you something.”

Finn turns to meet his gaze, smiling softly at his boyfriend. “Yeah, what is it?” A small part of him wonders if this is the moment where Mateusz decides to drop onto one knee and ask That question. The biggest one of them all. They’ve only been dating for a little over a year, but Finn is already smitten with him.

Pushing those hopeful thoughts down for a moment, Finn smiles encouragingly at Mateusz, eyes soft and trusting. Mateusz is so struck by the love in those eyes that he has to look away before he next speaks.

“Finn...I’m leaving Rogue.”

Time seems to stop. Finn stares at him for a long, hard moment, silence filling the room until you could hear a pin drop. 

Finally, Finn opens his mouth and croaks out a reply. “Y-you’re what?” It comes out hoarse and crackly, like he just spent hours wandering through the desert, digging through the sand trying to find water, only for his hands to run right into a dead cactus. “Mateusz...Why?”

“It was a mutual thing,” Mateusz says dully. He wants to take Finn’s hand, hold him close, comfort him but also make him understand why, why this happened, why Mateusz has to go. “You know how we did this year, we couldn’t...We can’t stay this way. Rogue needs a change. *I* need a change.”

When he dares glance back at his boyfriend’s face, Finn’s eyes are shimmering wet, tears starting to collect at the surface of his eyes, but not yet shedding. “So,” he says coldly, thickly. “You’re tired of being a loser, huh? Wanna get away from this losing team and your loser boyfriend, right?”

“No!” Mateusz exclaims, taking Finn’s hands in his own. Finn resists his hold for a moment, but eventually gives in, keeping his hands limp in Mateusz’s. “It’s not like that at all, Finn. I still love you so much, and I want Rogue to be the best it can be. But for that...I need to leave.”

“Bullshit,” Finn snarls, suddenly leaning into Mateusz’s face angrily. Hot tears are starting to run down his cheeks, blurring his vision until Mateusz is just a pale blob in front of him. “Bull fucking shit. You’re a good player, Mateusz, not our weak link. Don’t act like you’re some selfless martyr for leaving us like this. Just say you don’t want this anymore and get it over with.” He gestures wildly between them, smacking Mateusz’s chest once or twice by accident.

“Finn, please,” Mateusz begs. “This isn’t about us, I promise. I still love you, god I love you so much. We can still be together on different teams.” 

“You know how long-distance relationships go in this industry,” Finn replies coldly, shaking his head in denial. “I’m sure Crownshot and Nemesis wanted to stay together after they left Mad Lions too, and look at where they are now.”

He doesn’t mention Jørgen and him, but it hangs silently between them, a grim reminder of how poorly long distance relationships could and did go. Mateusz had helped put the pieces back together after he’d found Finn crying in the bathroom over a picture of Jørgen and one of his new teammates kissing, which had accidentally been sent from the mid laner’s phone.

“We’ll be different,” Mateusz promises. “I would never cheat on you like that.” Not like Nemesis, and not like Jørgen. “I trust you to not cheat on me either. Can you trust me?” He holds out a hand pleadingly, praying that Finn does trust him, that he takes his hand and tells him okay.

But Finn just shakes his head. “He told me to trust me too,” he says bitterly, and leaves the room. As the door clicks shut behind him, Mateusz buries his head in his hands and lets his tears fall.


	10. Beach Combing (Wunder/Caps, Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the following 3 drabbles were written to help me get out of my writer's block, based on prompts given by some of my friends on Discord.
> 
> Prompt: Fluff - beach combing

Rasmus finds a sand dollar as soon as they start looking.

“Martin, look!” he exclaims, waving the sand dollar around proudly, and Martin wanders up to him.

“Some say those are coins lost by mermaids, you know.” he says.

Rasmus considers this for a moment. “I wonder what it would be like to be a mermaid. Do you think they play League?”

“Somehow I doubt it,” Martin says drily, and Rasmus pouts.

“Then I don’t want to be one!” he says petulantly, and Martin chuckles at him fondly.

“You’re so cute,” he says, and grins when Rasmus’ pout just deepens.


	11. Almost Lovers (Perkz/Caps - angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Angst - almost lovers

Rasmus is soft and kind and cute, super cute.

Luka has had his eye on him since he made his debut with Fnatic. They’re so alike, so they should be perfect for each other.

But they aren’t. Luka tries, but it soon becomes obvious that Rasmus isn’t interested.

Soon, Luka realizes that neither is he.

He wants to love again, he wants it to be with Rasmus.

But touching him makes him feel cold, not warm like touching Jesper made him feel.

So when Rasmus tells him it’s not going to work out, Luka agrees.

But his heart breaks anyway.

 

 


	12. Agape (Perkz/Mikyx)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Conceptual - Agape (unconditional love transcendent in all forms)

Luka loves Mihael when he’s hit rock bottom. When he’s sad and frustrated, and Luka finds him clutching his wrists, twisting them back and forth, lips moving as if he’s begging them to stop hurting, to just let him play again.

Luka loves Mihael when he’s on top of the world. When both of them and all their teammates are lifting the trophy, and Luka spots Mihael beaming, so happy he could burst, and he wants to cry at how lucky he is.

Luka loves Mihael in all the moments in between.

And Mihael loves Luka back just as much.


	13. Jankos out on the town (Jankos/?, crossdressing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of 4 new drabbles I posted all at once. Go back to chapter 10 to read through the rest if you just clicked on the most recent chapter!
> 
> Prompt: something involving Jankos crossdressing
> 
> Kind of related to my other Jankos crossdressing fic, 'eyes bright uptight just girls'.

Marcin puts on his dress and his stockings and his wig and his lipstick, and ducks out of the house before anyone notices.

His date meets him at a quaint little cafe with rock lyrics painted on the walls and a collection of autographed records hanging in the corner.

“You look stunning today, Marcina, ” he tells him as he takes Marcin’s hand.

Marcin blushes and dips his head demurely. “Not as stunning as you,” he murmurs, and they take a seat.

During the date, Marcin jiggles his knee under the table, wondering how long he can keep up this charade.


End file.
